As an electronic component (ferrite element) including a magnetic body part (ferrite) and an internal conductor part provided in the magnetic body part, a ferrite element has been disclosed which is formed by integrally firing an internal conductor (copper conductor) provided in a magnetic body (ferrite matrix) with a PbO constituent added at a ratio of 0.3 parts by weight or more and 5.0 parts by weight or less with respect to 100 parts by weight of nickel-zinc based ferrite. See, claim 1 of Publication of Examined Japanese Patent Application No. 7-97525 (Patent Document 1).
In addition, a ferrite element has been disclosed which is formed by integrally firing an internal conductor (copper conductor) provided in a magnetic body (ferrite matrix) with a PbO constituent added at a ratio of 0.3 parts by weight or more and 5.0 parts by weight or less, a B2O3 constituent at a ratio of 0.03 parts by weight or more and 1.5 parts by weight or less, and an SiO2 constituent at a ratio of 0.03 parts by weight or more and 1.5 parts by weight or less. See, claim 2 in Patent Document 1.
Further, in each case of the ferrite elements, in order to reduce the firing temperature of the ferrite matrix, firing is carried out at a temperature of 950 to 1030° C., which is lower than the melting point of Cu constituting the internal conductor in a nitrogen atmosphere with the addition of low-melting-point constituents such as PbO, B2O3, and SiO2.